1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sports training and, more particularly, to an improved baseball pitching training device for use in reproducing the specific finger placement and grasp of the baseball.
2. Description of the Related Art
The act of pitching a baseball is comprised of a number of separate steps including the wind-up, the cocking phase, the acceleration phase, the release of the baseball, and the declaration/follow-through phase. All of these steps are directed towards the development of acceleration of the baseball towards the catcher and the development of a desired motion for the trajectory of the baseball.
However, while students of baseball can observe the mechanics of these bodily motions it is difficult, if not impossible, to observe the particular grasp of the baseball utilized by a pitcher during the course of his pitching. During a pitch, the baseball is covered by both the baseball glove as well as the pitcher""s hand while moving rapidly. This makes it difficult to observe particular finger placement by the pitcher and the finger from which the ball leaves the hand. The high velocity also makes it all but impossible to observe the release of the baseball with each pitch and the specific effect on rotation that these components produce. Drawings of the grasping or release of a baseball are insufficient for effectively communicating the actual placement of the fingers on the ball and describing the manner of the overall grip and release.
In light of above, it is desirable to provide an improved training baseball. In a preferred embodiment, the baseball provides a pitcher with tactile stimulation such that he or she may determine how the baseball leaves the hand. Such an arrangement assists in developing the proper grip and release of the baseball during pitching.
Desirably, in addition to providing tactile stimulation, a preferred embodiment provides an indication of the finger placement of key fingers for several pitches, which may be duplicated by the student. Of course, not all of the above-mentioned goals may be achieved in a single preferred embodiment. That is, some goals may be exemplified in one embodiment while other goals are exemplified in other embodiments.
Advantageously, the tactile surfaces on the preferred baseball pitching device provides tactile stimulation to the student, which will enhance the student""s awareness/proprioception for grip and release of the baseball when performing specific pitches. In one embodiment, the training device comprises a baseball having at least one tactile surface, which preferably is constructed of four groups of enlarged stitches, located in strategic positions along the stitching of the baseball. Preferably, the three stitches are enlarged in each grouping with 100% cotton jewelry cord, such as DARICE brand jewelry cord and correspond to the placement of key fingers for specific pitches. Desirably, a preferred embodiment is configured for use by one of a right handed and left handed student, however, in some arrangements the baseball may be configured for use by both right handed and left handed students.
In one embodiment, a first set of markings, or indicia, correspond to one or more tactile surfaces and indicate the proper placement of the key fingers for throwing a slider pitch. Preferably, a second set of indicia indicate the placement of the key fingers for throwing a curve ball pitch, a third set of indicia indicate the placement of the key fingers for throwing a four-seam fast ball and a fourth set of indicia indicate the placement of the key finger for throwing a circle change pitch. To distinguish between the tactile surfaces for the different pitches, the indicia may be color coded such that each color represents a different pitch. To further help the student orient the ball within the hand, the indicia on the cover may be positioned so as to indicate the direction that the key finger(s) are to point.
One preferred embodiment is a training device comprised of a baseball having a protruding tactile surface on the surface of the baseball. The tactile surface provides a location for finger placement and provides a user of the baseball with tactile stimulation upon release of the baseball during a pitch.
Another preferred embodiment is a training device comprised of a baseball defining an outer surface and a seam. The seam extends at least partially around the baseball. The baseball has a plurality of stitches extending across the seam. A plurality of tactile surfaces are raised above the outer surface of the baseball. The tactile surfaces are configured to provide tactile stimulation to a user when grasping one or more of the plurality of tactile surfaces. The plurality of tactile surfaces are disposed on at least a portion of the plurality of stitches. A plurality of finger placement indicia are provided on the outer surface of the baseball. The indicia are associated with the tactile surfaces and are configured to indicate a finger placement orientation on one or more of said tactile surfaces relative to the baseball for at least four different types of baseball pitches.
Yet another preferred embodiment is a training device comprised of a baseball defining an outer surface including a seam. The seam extends at least partially around the baseball. The baseball has a plurality of stitches extending across the seam. At least two tactile surfaces are provided and are raised above the outer surface of the baseball. The tactile surfaces are configured to provide a user with tactile stimulation when the user grasps one or more of the tactile surfaces. Each of said tactile surfaces are sized and shaped to generally conform to a fingertip of a user